leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PAXY03
Aquacorde Town |prev_chapter=X-actly What They Wanted |next_chapter=They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-Napping |chapter=Kalos }} Inn-teresting Developments (Japanese: ホルード、奪う , Seize) is the third round of the of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot On , and his friends are approaching the gates of Aquacorde Town. Seeing that it is already getting dark, asks where they are going to sleep for the night. tells them that she already booked a room in town. Arriving at the gates, they are welcomed by the owner of the inn. She explains that she became worried that something happened to them since they weren't there yet. In front of the inn, the innkeeper counts how many they are. Realizing that they are only four of them even though Y said there would be five, she starts wondering where the last one is. She then pulls off the blanket that was over X, only to find a depressed young man. Before entering the inn, she adds that everyone has their stories and that she doesn't mind. Once she leaves, Y starts shouting at X to get out and that she is disappointed that he is still acting like that, even outside. In their room, Trevor asks what he thinks about all this. Tierno says this is too sudden for him and that he probably just need times. Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor look at X, who is outside, through the window. He asks Kanga and Li'l Kanga if they are angry at him and says that there is no way they wouldn't be since he left the two of them in Tierno's care for so long. He says that he doesn't understand why the two of them still protected him. He also asks Li'l Kanga if he knew he could change form, but Li'l Kanga doesn't answer him. X says his Mega Ring was shining and wonders if it's because of it that Li'l Kanga was able to change form. Because of the Mega Ring's power, X fears that if it is known, more adults will come after him. Tierno then walks up and says that X only wanted to hide the Mega Ring in order to protect Li'l Kanga. He then sends out and , much to X's surprise. Tierno explains that these are the Pokémon Trevor received from Professor Sycamore, but that there was another one that was lost in yesterday's commotion. He adds that they decided that Chespin and Froakie should go to him and Y, since they are the most skilled trainers. X says that this is probably just a way to lure him out, which Tierno admits is true. Tierno asks him to start being a Trainer again and to reconcile with his sad Pokémon. However, he is interrupted by an angry X who grabs him by the shirt. X says he has no right to makes those decisions for him and that he can do whatever he wants to do. Tierno replies that he has every right to say this, since he is the one who's been taking care of them. X lets go of him and covers himself back under the blanket. In the inn, Y is trying to call her , but to no avail. She explains to the innkeeper that her mom was supposed to be back in town the day the fight between and happened. She turns the TV on and is shocked by the news: mountains were destroyed, many houses collapsed, and countless people are missing. Y explains to the innkeeper that the boy outside is named X and that he used to lock himself in his room for years, until yesterday and that her mother is the one who has been taking care of him since his parents are in another region. She then starts telling her mother's story. Wanting to tell X about her mother, the innkeeper grabs her by the hand and says she should let him be. Y thinks about it, but decides that she should still tell him. The innkeeper grabs her again firmly and says she really shouldn't. Y asks if there is any particular reason for her to want that so badly. She is then knocked into a wall by the innkeeper's . The old woman brings out a phone and talks to somebody. She says that the "holder" is outside while three of them are locked on the second floor. Y orders Fletchy to attack. Meanwhile in a room Tierno is worried about the locked door and windows. Fletchy dashes through the window behind Y and shatters it, allowing Y to escape. Outside, Y encounters Mable and Aliana, who don't understand what is going since she was supposed to be locked inside. Aliana says that it's not a big deal since their objective is Li'l Kanga. With Li'l Kanga being held hostage, Kanga can't attack. Thinking to herself, Y realizes that Kanga can't fight, that Fletchy is still fighting inside, and that can only race, she wonders what they can do. She then looks at Chespin and Froakie, and asks them to fight with her even though they just met. Mable then has her attack Y, but Froakie blocks the attack. X then lifts his blanket and tells Y to step aside. Looking at Li'l Kanga with an angry look on his face, he shouts that she is his Pokémon. Major events * and her friends arrive in Aquacorde Town to stay the night at an inn. * The starter Pokémon that lost is revealed to be . * suggests that and should go to and . * The inn's innkeeper reveals herself to be a member of Team Flare and traps , Trevor, Tierno, and inside. * Y breaks free, only to find Aliana and Mable attempting to steal Li'l Kanga. * demands that the Team Flare scientists let go of Li'l Kanga. Debuts Humans * Malva * Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * * * Professor Sycamore (fantasy) * Malva (video) * Mable * Aliana * (flashback) * Innkeeper Pokémon * (Kanga; 's) * (Li'l Kanga; 's) * (Fletchy; 's) * (Mable's) * (female; Aliana's; flashback) * (Aliana's) * ( 's) * (Innkeeper's) * (later ) * (later ) * (later ; flashback) Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |es_eu= |th= }} Category: Pokémon Adventures rounds de:Episode 3 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL X und Y) es:PMSXY03 fr:Chapitre 3 (Pocket Monsters Special X•Y) it:PAXY03 zh:AXY003